


【瞳耀】PTSD

by Starkfeizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 在展耀被蓝成霖绑架之后，白羽瞳一次又一次地梦到当时的情景，他变得偏执，认为只有把他囚禁起来才会彻底安全……Attention：黑化、囚禁、强奸、限制射精、白羽瞳病态偏执、心理学的东西依旧是我瞎编的





	【瞳耀】PTSD

展耀醒了，他看着自己家的天花板，想伸个懒腰，结果发觉束缚着自己的铁链还在。

 

第几天了，这种……日子？

 

早晨醒来有软糯的粥，温度刚好不烫嘴，接着看一会书可以收到一盘切好的水果。到了中午有做好的午饭，只要自己想吃什么就有什么，哪怕是故意为难想要蓝色的龙虾，也不会让人失望。下午可以喝茶，晚上通常是西餐，同样地，如果自己不想要还可以换。

 

按理说这是很惬意的日子，但是有一个问题，展耀的腿上有一条很长的铁链，链子的另一端连着铁桩，钉死在卧室门口。

 

所以这种“惬意”生活的范围只有他的卧室，和旁边书房的一部分，他出不去这个房子。

 

他被囚禁了，被白羽瞳。

 

起因是蓝成霖的绑架。

 

最初展耀在医院修养的时候白羽瞳还看不出有什么异样，直到有一天晚上白羽瞳做了噩梦。

 

他梦到了展耀一个人离开家，被蓝成霖抓住毒打，展耀纤细的身体被打得青一块紫一块，在梦里白羽瞳痛哭喊叫也无济于事。这一次也没有马韩了，他眼睁睁地看着展耀在自己面前被乱棍打死直到断气，到最后的一刻那漂亮的眼睛还盯着他，里面写满了怨恨。

 

惊醒之后白羽瞳就疯了。洁癖的他连睡衣都没有换下，直接开车去了展耀的家。他像是为了证明展耀还活着一般疯狂地要他，不管展耀在他身下几般哭喘求饶，他硬生生把展耀做到昏迷。

 

那天晚上，白羽瞳抱着失去意识的展耀，轻轻吻了吻他的额角，然后用及其温柔的目光看着他：“我不会让你受伤的，你要在我身边，我会保护你。”

 

“永远保护你。”

 

第二天等到展耀再次醒来，一切情形就和现在的一样，同样的铁链，同样的房间，还有同样的，做噩梦之后会来强暴他的白羽瞳。

 

学心理学的展耀知道，白羽瞳病了。

 

创伤性应激障碍，简称PTSD。表现为受伤的场景时常复现，精神紧张，还有逃避与创伤有关的情景。

 

此时白羽瞳的逃避，就是逃避展耀离开家。

 

展耀必须在一个“安全”的地方，不然他就会受伤，会被人抓走，会死在自己面前。这句话不断重复地出现在白羽瞳的脑海里。

 

所以坚决不可以让他离开这个房子半步。

 

展耀尝试过对他进行疏导，但是一切都是无济于事。因为白羽瞳的精神过于强大，展耀的催眠技术对他来说并不奏效。而且白羽瞳的神经太紧张了，一切展耀的可疑行为统统被他视为展耀想要逃离。哪怕展耀只是说一句：“你应该看心理医生。”都会引起他的过度警戒。他会再一次把展耀抱到床上，用自己的怀抱给他套上第二重枷锁，细细密密地亲吻他的脸颊，闭着眼睛一遍又一遍地说：“不要走，亲爱的，你不可以走。”就好像是在念咒语。

 

展耀明白这种情况下不该刺激白羽瞳，但是他是个健全的人，他没有办法做到完全地与世隔绝。而且他不知道白羽瞳有没有去看病，如果他不去看病恐怕他的病情不会有好转。现在展耀消失了这么久，竟然还没有任何一个人来找他，这就说明其他人很可能是被白羽瞳的谎言搪塞过去，没有发现其中的任何异常，然后说不定也没有发现白羽瞳的任何异常……

 

该死……

 

展耀猛地锤了一下床头，关节因为用力而发白。

 

他必须出去。

 

展耀从床上起来，他在自己可以涉足的空间里走了一圈，观察一下可以用到的东西。

 

白羽瞳这个人真的恐怖，他甚至把桌子椅子换成圆角的，用钉子钉在地板上。还有桌上的台灯也是粘在桌面上，没有玻璃制的灯泡，是LED的。

 

这个人心思缜密到连展耀可能会自杀都想到了……

 

展耀感到出离的愤怒。

 

他活了20多年，过得生活谈不上养尊处优，可总也是有自己的自由的。不像是现在……

 

连死的机会都没有。

 

他抓起来床上的枕头，往地上猛地一摔。意外地，他听到金属坠地的声音。

 

就在枕头的不远处，一个银色的钥匙掉在地上，看起来像是从枕头里摔出来的。

 

钥匙？他家哪里需要钥匙了？房门都是指纹密码锁……

 

展耀低头看了一眼自己的脚镣，上面有个锁孔。

 

不可能这么巧吧？

 

鬼使神差地，展耀拿起钥匙，插进了锁孔。

 

“咔哒。”

 

锁开了。

 

展耀的心里炸了一颗雷。

 

——为什么自己的枕头里会藏着一把钥匙？为什么这把钥匙刚好可以打开自己的锁链？为什么会这么巧？这不应该。如果是自己的话钥匙肯定会随身携带才对。而这个钥匙为什么会在自己触手可及的地方呢？难道是说最危险的地方最安全？还是说这干脆就是白羽瞳的计谋？

 

一瞬间太多的信息量进入展耀的大脑，他因为种种可能而害怕恐惧，甚至开始反胃。

 

他看了一眼墙上的时钟：周一上午9点。

 

这个时候白羽瞳应该在开会。如果现在跑出去的话，白羽瞳应该来不及抓自己。而跑出去的自己只需要借一部电话，向白家人说明情况，那个弟控白锦堂一定会带着白羽瞳去看医生的。如果白大哥不信，催眠他还不会吗？

 

这么多天了展耀头一次感到希望。

 

他换上了整洁的衣服，还翻出来点现金揣在兜里。他打开门。

 

白羽瞳就在门外。

 

展耀如坠冰窟。

 

“你要我说多少次，你才能懂，外面会有危险。”白羽瞳扶住门框，他的眼里有泪花，就像蓝成霖绑架展耀那天一样。“可是你还是要走。”

 

“我没……”

 

“那你现在在干嘛？”白羽瞳用一种把肺脏气息全部吼出来的方式喊叫着，“你穿好了衣服推开门，只为了看一眼外面吗？”他走进门捧住展耀的脸，“你知不知道我有多怕你出事？”

 

“我知道。”

 

“你不知道！你要是知道了就不会打开锁！就不会推开这扇门！”他掐住展耀的领子把他按在门上，忽然吻上去，牙齿嗑到一起都没让他们分开。

 

白羽瞳又犯病了。

 

“羽瞳……哈……你……你放开……”展耀被他吻得话都说不出：“我还好好的……我没事……你不要，过于紧张。”

 

“我不放开！我永远不会放开！”白羽瞳一把撕碎展耀的衣服，他粗暴地啃咬展耀的身子，很快细瘦的肉体上遍布红痕。“你不要走，小耀，外面……危险……”他闭着眼睛，在展耀身上胡乱地抚摸，从粉色的乳尖到细腰，不去照顾胯间的挺立而是直接摸到后穴。不堪蹂躏的小穴被简单地戳弄几下就淌出水，自觉地为接下来的暴行做好准备。

 

他故意按上展耀的敏感点。展耀的腿都软了，他靠在门上，两条白嫩的腿在打颤。

 

“轻点，羽瞳，轻……”

 

此刻的白羽瞳根本不会听从他的讨饶，他变本加厉地按上那里。酥麻的快感从那个小小的腺体爆炸开来，展耀快疯了，他无助地扬起头，猫一样的嘴巴张着，漏出一对虎牙。每一寸皮肤都因为白羽瞳的触碰而灼烧，他想躲开，但是白羽瞳不让。

 

他蛮横地抱起展耀的双腿，直接插到最深。

 

“不要了，小白，真的不要了……太深了……”除了背后的门板，展耀唯一的支撑点就是白羽瞳钉在在身体里的那根阴茎。本来白羽瞳的尺寸就大一些，这种姿势让那里进入得格外深，展耀只觉得五脏六腑都被顶到了。

 

然而施暴的男人觉得这还不够，他托住展耀的膝弯，疯狂地动起腰，顶得展耀靠在门板上上下下。现在的展耀就是欲海里面的小船，他哭叫着想逃离，不想让自己深陷欲望的样子暴露给白羽瞳看，但是肆虐的海浪不会给他这个机会，只会用排山倒海的力量 证明，就算用尽全力，说到底，他也不过是随波逐流的一叶孤舟。

 

“求你……白羽瞳，至少……至少不是在这里……去床上……”仿木的大门把展耀的后背都磨红了，可是他一时间还无法判断究竟是后背疼一些，还是被肏透了的后穴疼一些，又或者是自己的心更疼一些。

 

“不，展耀，就在这里。我要你记住，这个门，不是你可以走出去的。”他在说出这种宣誓一般的言论之后更为用力地肏弄怀里的展耀，甚至每次都重重碾过敏感点。他要用他自己施加给展耀的情欲来告诉他，展耀是他自己的所有物，这只猫不可能只身逃离他赋予他的禁锢，所有的反抗都是徒劳，展耀永远只能像个发情的婊子，在通往自由的门前麻木地张开腿，用最淫荡的姿态迎接主人给予的垂怜。

 

听到那句话的展耀哭了，眼泪从他漂亮的脸上肆意奔流。他终于明白白羽瞳此刻就是要在这里践踏他的自尊心，而白羽瞳也的确成功了。因为人的肉体都是贪婪的，就算展耀心里一百一万个不愿意，他的身体还是顺从了本能，被白羽瞳的阴茎肏弄到全身泛红，酥麻不已，好似每个细胞都在狂欢。

 

“滚开，白羽瞳……滚开……”他挥拳锤上白羽瞳的胸膛，却被抓住纤细的手腕按在头顶。白羽瞳低头咬住展耀的乳尖，用舌尖舔舐。胸口酥麻着甚至给他一种快要涨奶的错觉。展耀受不住了仰起头，暴露出脆弱的颈项。白羽瞳野兽一样咬住展耀的喉结，下身还疯了一样的挺动。

 

“我不会放开的，展耀，不会。”他放下展耀让他趴在地上，然后野兽交媾一般地进入他。展耀的后背绷出来绝美的弧度，月白的皮肤包裹着骨肉匀亭的身子，腰窝深陷，肩头发红。而白羽瞳还穿着他的一身白色衣服，只有腰带和裤链解开。此刻展耀看不到，白羽瞳的眼里燃烧了欲望的火，他深不见底的目光看过展耀的全身，大手摸上他背后的沟壑，掌心的茧勾起皮肤的敏感神经，后背上要着火。

 

展耀想逃，他两只手向前爬着，又被白羽瞳一把拽住大腿拉回来，窄臀撞上白羽瞳的跨，粗长的阴茎一下子被小穴吞到底。白羽瞳发出一声闷哼，他掐住展耀的腰不停地抽插。展耀被他肏弄得塌了腰，趴在地上抽抽噎噎，肩膀也一抽一抽，漂亮的眼里都是泪花，后穴里淌着水，弄湿了白羽瞳的白裤子。白羽瞳拉过展耀的下巴和他深吻，直到展耀被吻得喘不上气，脸颊都红了，泪珠挂在长长的睫毛上。展耀随着白羽瞳的动作呻吟着，漂亮的眼睛快要失焦。

 

白羽瞳知道展耀快射了，他掐住展耀早就硬的发疼的阴茎。

 

“小白……求你……放手……”展耀抓住白羽瞳手腕，他回头看他，甚至用自己的头去蹭白羽瞳的脖颈，像一只跟主人求欢的猫。

 

“答应我，不要走。答应我，我就放手。”白羽瞳伸出舌头舔上展耀的耳朵，更加用力地肏弄快要疯狂的展耀。

 

“啊……小白……饶过我……”展耀的眉头拧在一起。身后的快感不断传来，他克制不住地全身战栗，实在是受不了了。

 

“说啊！”他又一次撞上展耀的敏感点，用硬热的顶端狠狠地碾过那块软肉。

 

“不走了……”展耀哭喘出声，泪水不停地从他的眼里流出来，“不走了，不会走了……让我，让我射。”

 

“乖。”

 

白羽瞳松开手，展耀就在他的手里射了出来，白灼弄脏了地板被白羽瞳随手用纸巾擦掉。

 

白羽瞳把累得站不起来的展耀抱回卧室，他没有给展耀带上束缚，因为他知道，展耀不会走。

 

展耀也真的不会走。

 

过去了好多天，展耀甚至没有走出他的卧室。他不想走出去，也不敢走出去。因为每次他走到门前，他就会想到他企图出逃的那天，像一只雌兽一样被白羽瞳侵犯。

 

学心理学的展耀知道，他自己病了。

 

他得了个白羽瞳同样的病，PTSD。

 

也同样的，没有人给他治疗。

 

 

 

 

————————

后来有一天，白羽瞳突然被解雇了，他所有的家人朋友也通通不去理睬他。仅仅一天，一个晚上，白羽瞳失去了所有的社会联系，即使他身处人群之中，也仿佛立足孤岛。

 

白羽瞳惊讶地打开手机，发现昨天半夜他群发了一张催眠图片，而昨天半夜他睡熟了……

 

——是展耀！

 

他疯了一样地冲回家。他看见展耀慵懒地侧躺在床上，全身赤裸还带着昨夜关爱的痕迹，像一只娇贵的猫。

 

“你不说你要永远地陪着我吗？”

 

展耀猫唇微启。

 

“现在你可以永远陪着我了。”

 

Fin.


End file.
